Between Dimensions
by Birthday1313
Summary: What if Link in all of his incarnations retained the memories of his past life, because Zelda wanted to be with him forever? What if Link was not longer interested with the princess's little games or with her? What if he ran away? Dark and Link YAOI, violence, language, & mature content. Not a children's story! (Has writer's block currently for this story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! How is everyone doing on this site? Me I'm doin fine! But their is one problem this site has... Well lets just say lacking in the Link and Dark YAOI department. I'm not saying the stories are not good or interesting because many are, just they lack something... So I am going to attempted my own YAOI DxL and I am going to do it right! Adventure, insight, and love lots of that ahead!**

**Now remember Yaoi has no meaning, purpose, or climax to it. (Although this is a story so their is going to be a climax...) This story is more for me then anything. So if your freaking out about the YAOI content in this story, just remember what YAOI means and that your raging to me is the exact definition of YAOI. See how this works? So, yeah their is going to be "Gay" interactions within this between Dark and Link. Their is also going to be reasons for this that I will try to explain, both within the story itself and on the chapter's AN (Author's Note). Really the two characters can be subbed out with a guy and a girl couple, but I personally like DxL so really I don't care if you hate my "has no meaning/purpose" story, others will (hopefully).**

**Without further delay here is the first chapter I have wrote:**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
**The opposites meet**

This... Void... An udder expanse of mist, water, and loneliness. _Everything you see here is yours..._ The water, no, glass. It looks deep, enticing, mysterious, and oddly calm. A touch make's it ripple into the thick whiteness. Swirling, dancing, haze. Like child's scared heart, the false promises of adventure and excitement, leaves only empty dreams to wander._ This is your world, your playground, your kingdom..._ They stand opposed from each other. An unseen glare from the iron bars that glitter from unseen beauty. Two heavy hearts locked away, alone, yet together. Nothingness graces all sides, distant, cold, and the only comfort they've known. Forever facing, staring, and fixating. Not to themselves, but the one blight disrupting their view. _One day, one will open and he will try to take this from you..._ Twisted, broken, dead bark sprouted a disgruntle view. Tendrils devoid of life, frozen as if reaching for the milk ceiling. Hoping for nothing but water, to drown the died out flames. It was warped, unnatural, soulless, a deviant of life. Yet it still stands. The glass reflects it's endless woes to the depths of a shallow surface. _You don't want that, someone to take it all away..._ The void's empty wails, echo only as masked sadness and pain. Voices are lost, minds have shattered, a yearning to stay and leave at the same time. Darkness surrounds all in a blinding light. Change held still, time fears to pass, death claws futilely at the vast mouse trap. Waiting, always waiting, the eternity refuses to move on... An new melody breaks the euphoria of silence.

"Hey!" A dazzling blue spark darted into the misty plain. "Wow. Hey, Link! Look at this room!" It had a shrill voice in an annoying tone. The light flew through the mist.

A young man, maybe eight-teen, stepped in creating a ripple of such profound grace. His breath fogged before him, adding to the mist new unheard of warmth. His light brown hair sparkled with icy pebbles. His lean form was heavy covered in shiny dark blue scales. They too had a light frost. On his back, a large metal plate inscribed with ancient tongue and meaning, as sheathed sword's purple hilt gave a light pleasant clammer against it with each movement. In his soaked glove he held a long pointy hat. The front having a gold bite of a helmet. His pointed and blue ringed pierced ears, were slightly coloured. Yet his eye's, like bright passive oceans, showed a dullness to it, only seen in the most thoughtful and insightful of individuals. They saw the cold and excepted it with little to no concern It was if they understood the very air's woes, life, and reason.

"Link put your hat back on!" The light fluttering around said. "Goddesses know a Hylian with a cold is the last thing I need!"  
The young man watched the light. He had a pleasant almost soothing smile that seemed to hide an indescribable sadness. One that was hiding a tired, worn, and wise spirit. His shimmering eyes answered he was fine without the warm looking hat in his left hand. Then they went distant as he placed his sights on a flame scorched tree that the fog unveiled to him. He stepped towards the lone center place.

"Link what are..?!" The door closed loudly and the bars slammed down. "Great, we're trapped. And the door I did find is also locked. Link, I think you should be careful. This place reeks of mini-boss."

This man named Link never said a word. His eyes was all that were needed. They were hypnotizing, like a soft lullaby coaxing a child to listen dreamily. He had an presence of great understandings, that could out do any saint. He was a immortal trapped in the body of a mortal. Most would take this as passive apathy, well others would see it as a godly power. Which ever the case, he was unconcerned by the very passage of time itself.

"Oh! Were the fuck is the bastard?" The voice of the light broke the silence once more. The very chirp in it's voice distorted the peace it's companion was presenting. "Come out! Come out! Where ever you... Are! Link!"

A midnight arm shot out of the water's surface. It was long, ebony thick, and had the light snatched in it's claw like hand. It was emitting a dark power, which whipped around it.

"Link!" The light yelled as the grip got tighter. "Do something! It's going to snap me in half!"

"Hyaah!" Link drew his silver blade and sliced the arm. It let the light go and withered back into the water.

"T-thank you!" The light said. "Whoa!"

Again a arm shot out of the water at the light. Link, also cut it down. But, the arms kept trying to grasp at the light as it squealed in protest. Link hacked and swung at them, until the beads of frozen water changed to beads of hot sweat. Suddenly he had an idea, Link grabbed the light.

"Hey!" It said upset. But, Link covered it's mouth so it couldn't speak.

The arms attacks stopped. Leaving nothing but, a soft ripple. Link looked down at his feet watching the water. He saw something odd in the water. His reflection was different even though the angle he stood mixed a shadow with the vintage, what looked back was nothing short of demonic. It's vermilion eyes glowed through it's black skin, and a silver gleam of hair replaced the Hylian's brown. It wore a slightly blackened tattered outfit, a hat also was in it's hand, it's smile was filled with deadly sins.

"Oh Goddesses!" The light squirmed out of the man's grasp. "What the hell is that thing?"

Once more, as the silence was disrupted, an arm lunged at the light. This time just missing it's target. Link looked at the eerie image again and notice that the arm stretching out to the light, was the entity's If the creature was standing beside him, it would be bending down towards the light. It's body was stretched beyond reason or physicality. Their feet remained attracted but the demon bent and twisted after the frantic blue light. It's arms, unlike it's legs and torso, seemed to have a limit out of the water. Reaching no higher then a normal human arm.

"Get me up here!" The light flew and landed on a branch of the dead tree. "Kill it Link!"

Suddenly anger spread across the being's face. So deep a light red blush pushed to burn through the glow of it's eyes. As in rage, the image stretched and twisted it's reflection out to the tree. Two arms rose out, one with a hat, and bent to the water's surface. Each caused a small ripple, as the touched the glassy surface. Slowly the entity pulled out of the reflection, it's attachment to the Hylian's feet severed. Out stood Link's demonic reflection, full of hate and anger towards the light. It seemed hesitant to touch the dead plant the light sat on, but soon attempted to jump at the branch where the light was. Yet never tried to climb the tree. It looked like it was screaming without sound and desperate to get the light off of the branch.

"Come on Link!" The light called. "Kill it, so we can get out of here!"

The young man watched the dark reflection, jump and freak out around the tree. It even pulled out the sword on it's back, just to reach the light. Oddly it avoided to hit the bark of the branch, where Link's companion sat glaring at the demon. As he watched this creature, something in his heart told him to not fear it. Though both the light and mind told him it was malicious, his heart claimed everything, even if evil, deserves life. Through the reflection's glowing eyes, what he thought was water droplets before, dripped down it's face. Not much in anger, but loneliness. Sheathing his purple hilted sword, Link walked towards the stressed being.

"What are you doing?" The light called. "Kill it! Kill it now!"

The young man approached unseen. Then in a swift, fluid motion, he wrapped his arms around the reflection's chest. The demon stopped flailing at the branches of the tree. As if in shock of the unfamiliar sensations of such bodily contact, the specter dropped it's weapon to the water. It stood frozen in both fear and wonderment of the warmth the young man radiated After a few tense moments and the man not letting go, the creature relaxed into the hold. Still a bit unsure, it slowly too wrapped it's arms around him. The silence and calm of the empty room returned. Even the mist itself moved in a more soft swirl. The tree the being so passionately defended from the light, began to grow leaves. As the two stayed locked in the hug, the tree gained more and more valor Soon the thin broken tree, became thick and full of green leaves and white blossoms that gave a curtain to the surface. It's roots rose filling with some of the water and coursed through the still ebony bark. A small patch of bright green grass formed a the base of the tree to fill the missing water. Flowers bloomed within the soft patch of green. The demon looked up to it's tree in awe. It didn't even notice that Link had let go, or the sounds of both doors unlocking. The specter completely forgot the light and it's companion. It approached the tree and touched the bark with child-like interest. It was unsure about both the tree and the new softness of the grass. The dark entity seem to recoil from the new life in it's world. It returned to the calm water, as though it couldn't believe in the sudden change. It ran into the mist, with slight fear.

"A hug?" The light landed on the Hylian's shoulder. "That was the evil king's test?" Link shook his head and put his hat on. The demon's was laying in the grass, the Hylian put it on a low branch of the weeping tree. "Whatever, this place is cold, wet, and weird. Let's just leave already Link." Looking slightly back, the man called Link, went through the other door.

The... Void... It's just an illusion Though the fog whispers it is endless, knowledge proves not. There are walls here, unseen and impassable. One dose not simply run into them here though. Their powerful, but not solid. All four create a room with out corners Those walls guide, protect, and support. Together with the misty water, bring everything to the center eventually._ He'll take it all away..._ In the center held a beautiful sight. A lone island of a sweeping tree and a bed of grassy flowers. Between two open heavy set doors. A worn black hat with the bite of a silver helmet hung on a low branch. A warmth cascaded off the flowering leaves, keeping the tiny island cozy. _Fester here, your hate..._ The reflection came back, hoping it was to an illusion. But, he knew it wasn't. Years ago, he went mad and then that became boring. Back then nothing changed, back then time was nothing. Now the falling petals showed the light current of water, now they showed the light breeze of the mist. Most of all they showed the cold, lonely existence of this place. _Because this is yours..._ The specter looked at the water, he had no refection himself, nor he a shadow. Yet the tree had both. It was complete, whole. For the first time the demon felt a chill, and a need for something. To be complete too, to be one full person, then a hollow husk. He looked at the doors, both open now. The right was where the man who did this came. The left was where he probably left the void. The demon grabbed the hat that was on the tree and walked to the right door. With a touch on the cold stone it shuttered and opened. He looked back once more to the peaceful island. With a deep sigh, he brought enough courage to timidly step out of his world. He left nothing, but ripples behind.

* * *

**AN: **

**This chapter was about Link and Dark meeting for the first time. You know Light and Shadow... And all that jazz. Sounds similar to the other DxL stories, eh? Well in this I am using the Twilight models of Dark and Link just so you guys know. Of course this story is no one shot or such so when I do get to the "good part" it will be more reflective then porno, okay? The two won't meet again until a few chapters have pasted. You will also notice that each chapter either focuses on Link or on Dark and their stance on the situation in a third person view. I do this since really this story can be viewed at any angle by a reader: spectator to first person. Just like in the game of LoZ, your both Link and at the same time you are not. **

**I believe my writings will bring up questions of about your own perception on life or not. This is really a mask of the reflection I am performing on my own mind and life. So if you really what to know about who I am you can try to decode "Between Dimensions". Though I just suggest you reflect on yourself not me, because that is my true intention to get my reader's to ask questions and find their own answers.**

**But whatever, rate, review, fav?, rage even (I will ignore rages), get whatever is on your mind out there. Also you guys can subscibe to my Youtube Channel: **Birthday1313** (my main channel) or my cat's channel: **Tonnycat1313 **(also known as my second channel dedicated to my fuguly orange cat Tonny and dark humor).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
**He, the prince**

"Seven years today the great evil had died!" A women with long blond hair, a pink and white dress, and pointed ears called to a crowd of thousands. Beside her stood a young man dressed in green. His eyes had a dreamy glaze, neither he was present or absent at the moment. A blue light was talking to him on his shoulder, yet he remained quiet as his eyes wandered the crowd of unfamiliar people. The women addressing these people is someone he knew both well and as a stranger. She had secrets, he'd rather forget. "...This man, Link, shall be forever known as the Hero of Time!" That women had deceived ordered and used him. She did it for her country, and tricked him into being their savior. Then she ask him to return to his past, after all he had learned. After this she, truly gave him a choice weather to come to the castle or stay in the forest. He had return to his childhood, and decided to return once he had grown back up. But it was her presence that stung him regardless though. He knew her plan to wrong him was hatched in those forgotten times, the times he'd been asleep. He didn't want to go through the pain of seeing him, rather her try to befriend him in such away once more. "...This great hero, has agreed to stay with us here in Hyrule!" He wanted to go back to his time of ignorance. He wanted his tree house in the deep woods. He wanted his peaceful innocence to return. But, he knew if that happen, he'd just suffer more. Even here in this time, he feels out of place. Like he doesn't belong within time itself. He had broken the laws, rules, his own heart. Nothing could understand such loneliness in a crowded place.

"So, Link." The blue light said in it's annoying tone. "Now that your a Hylian, what are you going to do know? I'm sure your interested about your kind. I heard your people just love to hunt, but the Hylians near the Lost Woods were the only ones I've known. Link? Hey! Link!"

The young man snapped from his lost thoughts, to agree with the light.

"You, know ever since the Water Temple, you've been very distracted." The light buzzed infront of him. "Your not thinking about that demon are you?" Link blushed and shook his head no. "Lier! You are! Link, it's evil. It's probably gone with the rest of Ganon's evil anyway."

Link looked away into a bowl of water, containing a torch light. Just the night sky, the blue light, and the background was reflected back. Not even a shadow was cast by him. This made him feel even more out of place. He sighed at the absence he felt.

"... As thanks, we the royalty of Hyrule, present Link our hero our greatest honour!" The woman turned to Link and got his attention. She held out a purple tunic with golden details. There was also detachable gold shoulder plates, along with a pointed hat with a green jeweled gold crown sown into the rim. "The honour to become the prince of our beautiful county! Dear hero please accept this tunic as a gift from the Hyrulian people, and our thanks for your deeds."

Link knew this was one of her 'you can't refuse me' kind of offer. She was going to put that tunic on him despite his stance on the impracticality of it. He nodded and took the forced gift. A guard led him back to the castle when the woman smiled. Link looked back as she delivered the news of his acceptance and a wave of cheers sounded. The Hylian just knew this ceremony wasn't going to end soon. He just hoped it wouldn't end with the woman asking to marry him, one thing he remembered was her hurt the last time he denied her, his face still stung at the thought of another split lip.

Inside he was led to a small room, well small for a castle's, and undressed. Three maids were there as well to help. The lavishness of the place was almost gut wrenching, though sometimes he felt caves were luxurious One of the maids took his green clothing away, a feeling he wouldn't see his iconic grab for years to come. Bare, he slid on the silk undershirt, gold chain-mail, purple gold-leaf tunic, and put on the crowned hat. No tights or pants were included with it, only a new pair of purple stained boar boots with more gold-leaf and gloves. The tunic created a skirting effect just past mid-thigh. He decided against putting the rest of the golden plated armor on, as he wasn't going to war or something. He looked himself over and noticed this outfit felt lighter then his normal one. There were slits at his waist showing the tops of his thighs, slits where the seems of the shoulders and shirt-sleeves meet. The whole cut of the outfit made him think it was meant of a girl, since it gave him more of a girlish curve as it clung closer to his form. Even the blue light was interested by it's almost skimpy of design.

"Umm, is it suppose to do that?" The light asked zipping around it.

"Yes, mistress Navi." An attendant said as Link still looked over himself. "There were two royal warrior tunics. One for a female warrior and the other for a male. The silk is very rare, so when we found out the measurements for master Link was to small for the male tunic, we gave the female one to him. Please understand that they were made for the last royal heroes and we couldn't alter them. Luckily, master Link fits the female tunic perfectly."

Done redressing, the guards escorted Link back out to the balcony where the blond woman was. There were cheers as he returned to the crowd. A few jokers even whistled at him, causing a pink blush to spread across his face. The woman smiled as he knelt as expected, before her. A guard gave her a white coral sword. It sparkled in the torch light as if it were embedded with magic. She raised it over her head then slowly placed it at either side of his neck.

"In the name of me, Princess Zelda the sixteenth!" She said as she tapped his shoulders. "I grant you, Link, the title Hero of Time and the full royal recognition! Arise dear hero, draw your blade and receive her grace's blessings!"

Link stood up thanking the Goddesses that the skirt of his tunic wasn't any shorter. For the last time he drew his ancient sword and raised it to the sky. He knew it would be many hundreds of years before he'd be asked to wield it again. Once more in the presence of a golden relic he let the light of the torches reflect off the enchanted steel. The crowd then recited the ancient song of their people, though no one remebered the start's meaning:

"En... Dashadu... No bei... Seine du... Dein shu tu... Keiranu sa lei...En... Dashadu... No bei... Seine du... Dein shu tu... Keiranu sa lei... Hale to her Grace, Our great Goddess, March forward, Restore this world's order. Hale Hylia, who Gave us Courage, Teached us Wisdom Blessed us with Power. Watch over us, down through the clouds, Though it's legend, it could still be true. Follow your dreams, never fear, for I'll be with you, if only in your dreams. Brave warriors, Heroes of Legends, From here, your journey began. With swords in your hands, This song in your hearts, May you bring, Light to the Land. Pray to the Skies, Receive her blessing, Raise your sword, To the Gods, Skyward. Watch over us, down through the clouds, Though it's legend, it could still be true. Follow your dreams, never fear, for I'll be with you, if only in your dreams. Your time has come, Our great Hero, With your Light, Unite both the Earth and Skies."

At the end of the song the crowd cheered for the hero and thus the blessings have come to an end.

* * *

**AN:**

**The armor Link is wearing is based off of the Magic armor in TP, I liked the look but thought it looked a little too bulky for TP Link. So I modified it to look the way I thought would look better. Link is going to be a uke (sorry seme Link fans, I just can't see him as a top even if he is more dominate in character. So just live with it.) That is why he got a female version of the tunic, just to give the reader some indication he isn't completely the "man" in this story.**

**I also decided to add the tension Link had towards Zelda, since in SS there was a lot of sexual tension between the characters (even if Link was completely oblivious to Zelda's feelings.) But since that was the first game and as the fourth chapter will explain his love affair with her has changed drastically. *Spoiler* The chapter may bring up questions of choice and inborn desires, which I personally will not take a side, but for the purpose for this story it is choice not biology. *Spoiler***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
**It's God**

This place... So cold... Water runs, faster and faster. Endlessly rushing through halls, in an effort to get away. The sound of it's laughter fills every nook and carny It bleeds through the chips, cleansing the carvings. Purples, whites, and blues everywhere. They glare at each other, waiting until only one stands. Great battles were worn within the stone and had lost there meanings. Deep beneath the surface a symphony of colours dance to a current. The sweet bliss of a smooth flow can make the mind relax, traveling way faster then anyone hoped to swim.

A creature with midnight skin, silver hair, and glowing rubies for eyes, shyly stepped out onto the water covered stone. As the door slammed down, it jumped in surprise He looked ahead to where the water trickled down. He could see the corridors, the twists, and turns, that lay before him. As a scared faun, he looked around. A rush of bats flew past and he pressed against a crumbling wall, part of the ancient wall fell and smashed on to the floor below. Pieces fell into the water as well. The being quickly stepped away. After he calmed his rapid breathing and beating heart, he saw light just around the corner Slightly regretting leaving his own decaying chamber, the creature walked towards it. The closer he got, the more noise he heard. Then this noise turned into voices. Closer and closer, then he saw a great room. It had a crystal chandelier that reflected light every where, a grand staircase with a large pool under it, and funny looking people with blue-white skin and fins wandering about. They were painting, walking, and fixing things around the room. Out of fear and intrest the creature hid behind a peice of fallen wall.

"Have you heard?" A male voice said. "That boy who helped our king, was just named the Hero of Time by Princess Zelda."

"Yeah the guy's a legend now." Another male voice said. "I believe the Princess has also named him a prince too. She must really like him."

"Oh, don't tell Princess Ruto, she'll rip Zelda's head off." The two voices laughed. "But, seriously I don't think either of them has a chance with him."

"I thought Zelda almost did." One asked. "Didn't she swoon him near the lake, by the spirit fountain?"

"But, at the time she was in disguise." The other answered. "He didn't know who she was, until she tried to 'cuddle' up closer."

"Ah, so he found two things he didn't like?" One joked. "Boy he's picky."

"No, more like something that was missing." The other corrected. "Besides Zelda is a B-cup and she was wearing bindings."

"Hey!" A different voice yelled at them. "Get back to work! Princess Ruto wants this place finished be for the king's burial!"

The creature that was eavesdropping on the two men, sat against the wall's shadow. He thought about what they just said. He had no clue what a Zelda, or Ruto was. Most of what the men said gave him much confusion. All he knew was that Hylian being, that freed him from his chamber, was being fought over by two things called Princess. He looked at his hat and thought deeply of the person who changed his life. ...Only a god can open those doors from the inside of this world... A god, he remembered vaguely was something that was to be revered and feared by mortal creatures. He look at the faded drawings in front of him, he could barely make out the scene. Generally it had people bowing to something, some of it was too faded, but he could see a person with a tunic standing with a shield and sword before them. The midnight creature got up closer to the faded picture. It reminded him about the man that freed him. He must have been a powerful god, the creature thought deeply again. He put on his hat and pulled down the helmet piece over his face. He looked close to one of the armored people past the wall, but in a black tunic and covered arms and legs. He seemed to have a new ambition Trying his best to blend in, he walked out towards the door these people were coming from.

"Halt." An armored guard said to him. The creature froze in fear. "Hmm, nice outfit. Very Hyrulian, it's nice to see younger warriors try to connect beyond our Domain." The guard gave him a pat on the shoulder. "But I guess young man, you should head home. It's getting fairly dark out and you don't look prepared for an over night stay in the temple. Please tell the guard at the waterfall about today's progress, when you get back to the village."  
Nodding, but not really understanding the guard, the creature went out the door.

A pale soft light glimmered off the water. It only illuminated around the front of the temple and about three feet below the water's surface. Everything beyond that was mixed with in a deep darkness. What plants or fish that could be seen, were made of the same silvery light that broke through the rippling water.

The creature swam out of the temple. Alone, it pulled up it's helmet piece and looked around. He could see the glow of his own eyes scan around the darker areas of the water. The creature then swam to the surface towards a grassy rise. He stood on the dew covered greenery and pulled off his soaking wet hat. He meekly looked around as he rung out the hat. The light glow of his eyes reflected off slightly on the silvery ground. Something made a gasp off to the side. The demon turned to see, in fear of what could make such a sound. But, he only caught a glimpse of something running down a bridge. Under the moonlight, the shadowed being could see a structure off in the distance. He went to put back on his hat, but saw it had changed. It no longer had the helmet piece and as his eyes wandered his outfit had changed as well. It now looked less ready for swimming and more for walking on land. Shrugging at the sudden change, the creature put on his hat and headed towards a large field beyond the lake.

The night's air was alive with the sound of crickets and frogs. The demon-ish person's heart pumped hard in his chest. This place was so large, no walls, no endless mind tricks, just full of life that expanded farther then his mind could stretch Grass, water, earth all perfectly in balance with each other Not like that lonely room, where the water was deadly to life, land didn't exist, and the only plant could barely stand. But, here was were only gods could stride in pride. A vastness only very few can wander. The being kept taking in long breaths and stopping to examine every detail of the world around it. It was all in reality was trying to drown itself in the vastness of life.

* * *

**AN:**

**From here you will notice Dark's chapters will start with a little side story about the environment he is in, or going to be in, or of who he is going to encounter in the chapter. These are stories that he created in side his own mind before he even left the room of illusions in the first chapter. I said he went mad in that room for a short time, that's when he thought of these smaller stories and then realizes that he wasn't crazy but recounting the past as distant memories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**Praise, gratitude, boredom**

The halls were lavishly decorated with familiar pictures. All the same, yet vastly different from the last. A prince dressed in royal purple strolled down to his all too familiar room. For almost a hundred centuries he had walk that one hall. He remembered the fire, the flood, and the remolding. He remembered his pictures being lost, repainted, and put back up. All said hero, a title that has worn thin on him in the first century He was evil once, yet still remained in favor of the gods. He was blond, brunette, and once pink. He was young, old, and once a girl. He was one of four, an only child, and a twin. He was short, tall, thin, but never fat. He was skilled as a fighter, as a mage, and a prisoner. Many praised him during those days of old and they still do. Every time he had awoke from his slumber, crowds would gather in reverence They treated him as a king, just short of a divine entity In fact in the county just beyond the boarder of sanity, he is both a god and demon.

People revered him, most feared him. He was an outcast, a deviant of commoners. He wasn't someone to cross, nor someone light conversation was easy with. He was isolated, alone, empty His mission over for now, he did not belong. This ever lasting death he felt, would never let him roam the plains of the afterlife. He was stuck by an ancient wish of a goddess that has lost her way and memory. He remembered every day, she couldn't think past three months at a time. He sat with the depression of what he did. Where his keeper remains radiant of her life. She was oblivious to the pain he endured every second. So many times he had saw his lovers pass, yet himself never achieving the same eternal bliss. He was broken and doomed to be alone for the rest of time itself.

"Aw, come on Link!" The fairy that traveled with him in this present life. "Cheer up! Your a prince and a hero now. I know you like the forest, but look!" She buzzed around a bunch of fruit in a bowl that was brought to his room. "No more foraging or hunting for food! Plus you are with your own kind now, isn't wonderful?"

The young man sighed as he looked out the large window to a balcony overlooking a abandon court-yard. He thought of his first mount and adventure, when his first partner fell into a never ending slumber. He thought of when the castle was first built in his second adventure, the court-yard out his window was made just for him to garden. His third was when he was forbidden from entering without escort. After his forth adventure, the yard had been paved with flag stone and the ground salted. In his fifth potted plants were brought in. The sixth was when a fountain was built, and the seventh was when the pipes burst, cutting off all water to the yard. In the eighth the plants and fountain were removed. Ever since then the place was abandon, only the dead ivy clung to the white walls now.

"I wish they would do something with that ugly court-yard." Navi whined as she flew back to the food. "Don't the attendants realize how ugly that is?"

Link continued to stare out the window to the center of the bare yard. Once he had raised a mighty tree there. That was before the castle was made. The fruit could cure any illness and once save the life of a thunderous spirit. The temple it was grown in was tore down, for the castle and so was the life tree cut down. He missed that tree. When it was standing he'd talk to it, share his inner most secrets He felt something was listening back to him. Like someone understood him. Every time he spoke to it about his problems the tree would take his woes and worry away. Like the Great Denku Tree was to the Kokiri, that tree was the closest thing to a parent he had back then. Even when he was reborn he returned to that sacred tree. But as the wood was split and the roots ripped from the ground, so was his voice and heart removed. Unlike the Hylians that chopped his tree down, he heard the desperate cries of pain the thousand year old tree screamed out. Seeing such changes happening to the last piece of the original forest he fell in love with die away, left himself just as dead inside.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oopsies my last Author's Note's spoiler warning was on the wrong chapter! Well just change fourth to sixth and you'll be fine. This chapter was about Link's attraction to nature and how he viewed it! Sorry for misleading you if you read the last AN! ^_^"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**Love or desire**

The twisted chains of fate bound those destined for a life of greatness, sometimes rust. Thus they become punishment, cutting, and poisoning the wearer's blood. In the deepest fathoms of undefined space, to the darkest corners of hell, lay the shadows of civilizations once great like this, and had existed in infinite beauty. Soon torn and eliminated by the darkness, the remnants of such life are doomed to roam the reaches of the forgotten paths to be unjustly left behind by the progress of time. Stories tell of one such person poisoned by his own blood and nature. In the beginning of the cosmos was to quell a great imbalance alike, and it is said that where is imbalance, he comes to vanquish it. In the process destruction rains down and death follows. His one duty strikes a fear to those unfamiliar branding him as the destroyer. But little do they know, he creates a perfect harmony in his wake of destruction.

The midnight creature walked in the moonlight, through the large grass plain until a unusual sound grazed his pointed ears. A head of him in the feild was a large bulky animal. It had four hooved legs, black and white spots, a pair of small horns, and a bell was tied to it's neck. It looked up from it's grazing and stared over to the creature. It shooked it's head and made an odd sound.

"Moooo!" The beast said before continuing to graze on the grass. The being watched it with fascination It was so different, obvious to the world, and happy to just be that way. The dark skinned creature smiled at the thought of one day he could be as happy as the beast was.

* * *

**AN:**

**At one time I planned to make Dark as stupid as a cow, but then just decided to make him really like cattle instead. (Maybe a different story...) Anyway you'll notice that this an a few others are short, but hey I'm trying to give the views of 2 different characters in *2 different dimensions (*at the moment). Chapters are going to get short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
**Her desires, his reason**

Two royal figures walked down through the castle corridors. One with blond hair, the other followed by a blue lighted fairy. Guards marched ahead of them and a few followed behind. The blond woman wore a long white dress with pink designs. The man followed by his fairy companion wore the same warrior's outfit he was presented with. They looked as if they could be a lovely noble couple, but that was far from at least one of their minds. As the guards led, they soon entered a court yard. The plants were perfectly trimmed, a fountain of sparkling blue water was in the center, and fruit filled trees decorated the yard. This was the castle's personal orchard.

"See this Link?" The woman asked. "Isn't just like the forest? Full of trees, fresh water, and flowers. This was the orchard for the human servants and our other guests, but I personally had this garden redone just for you. Since I know that you love the forest so much and transitioning from living like those .. Children... In the wild and living as royalty is very traumatic Your free to use this court yard as you like..." She came closer the purple dressed Hylian. "In anyway you want..." She breathed into his pointed ear, causing Link to back up against a white pillar.

"Hey!" The fairy said zipping around the yard. "Look! Link, their is so much food here! Way more then in that other room! Maybe we should tell Mido and move ev... Oh, yeah your not a Kokiri anymore and this isn't a real forest..."

"Yes, I am sorry Navi." The woman said as Link tried to move away from her. "As much as Hylians now respect those... Kokiri... We still can't live together peacefully. Grant that our little ones are similar to those delicious .. I mean cute people, it will just cause more problems. Few of us still won't think two seconds before trying to eat one of them if they wander out in the field They are forest folk, Link's and my race are made for large treeless fields. The Kokiri are safest in the woods, since Hylians can't climb trees very well."

"I guess... Zelda." Navi flew over to Link, who just got onto an branch of an cherry tree. He apparently both wanted to get away from the woman and try to eat as many as the berries he found that the gardener left. "I don't think the Kokiri would mind Link returning to them one day though."

"How is that?" The lady asked watching Link, masterfully jumping through the branches of the tree. "I'm sure he's Hylian. Although, I guess isolation from his race has given him the ability to eat these wonderful plants the humans call fruit and vegetables."

"That's not all." Navi said as Link jumped into a peach tree knocking two peaches off the branch. He quickly grabbed them before they hit the ground and ate them. "I think he can only eat like a herbivore. The Great Denku tree told me once, that Hylians are very adaptable at younger ages, meaning they can become herbivores, carnivores or omnivores depending on the diet of those who raise them. Link lived in the forest with Kokiri, he was really force to eat like them to survive. The only meat I have ever seen him eat was the heart of a Denku shrub and that is more like wood then meat."

"But, that has nothing to do with him going back." Princess Zelda said watching Link climb down and start looking around the tree. "I am sure we can change his tendency to forage with time."

"Well, I am just saying he could visit." The fairy huffed. "Just as much as Link was raised in the Lost woods, I am part of them. I can't say with Link forever out here, and that will be a problem for everyone, since he is a mute." The fairy then flew off threw a window.

Link had found some truffle mushrooms at the base of the tree and had being eating them as Navi and Zelda talked. His hands, face, and clothing were covered in mud and dirt. But he looked content in eating the bounty he found in the ground.

"Oh boy, I don't know how to describe you." Zelda chuckled at him. "Your like a monkey one minute the next your rooting around like a pig. Maybe I should try eating like a herbivore because you don't seem to gain anything from it. But, that's why I love you. You have no fears of being judged of what your behavior is like."

Link looked up at her and realized he wasn't acting civil at all. He stopped eating like the world was going to end tomorrow and tried to wipe away some of the dirt away. The Hylian may have retained his memories of old, but his up brings of late have be less then desirable. Most of his incarnations had been within forests or left with animistic beings less concerned with civilized manners and more with survival or finding their next meal. The Kokiri was the closest he had been influenced to act proper, yet even then the children were raised just like animals in the forest. Mido was much as the alpha of a troop of monkeys in the Lost Woods, and Link was deemed an outsider by the Kokiri. So, scarfing down food practically to the point of choking was normal for him, least someone challenge him for it. Even though he no longer was a Kokiri, his mannerisms of surviving as a wild animal stuck with him.

"You know your still the innocent little forest boy I met seven years ago." Zelda sat beside him. "Even back then you could barely understand how doors worked, you always were so quiet and willing to learn. Link, I know I asked you before, but do you like me?"

The Hylian looked at her a bit confused, but nodded slightly. He thought it was kind of a dumb question to ask out of the blue.

"But you don't love me..." Zelda sighed. "I saw it well I was Shiek... The is a story past down in the royal family about the Heroes of Legends. Everyone died without being married, except for the few that was forced into marriage by the passed princesses. Even then there were rumors of adultery and unhappiness with the Heroes No princess or person have ever bore the Heroes' children as no records ever became clear that he even tried to have young. But when I looked into your eyes that night... I saw why they were all unhappy. You don't want a princess, do you?" Link looked into her eyes, they were starting to tear up. He waited for her to continue. "It's also the reason why all Heroes when silent. Your deep connection to forests and largely wooded areas... Your not really a Hylian, but a forest guardian. The goddesses create guardians like you, because to brave a silent dark forest you must have courage. Therefore you being part of the forest are made of courage and silence. Truly a being descended from Forare's last essence."

Link smiled, yet he knew she was just trying to be nice or was at least still naive. It was true every Link was born from the last energy the Life Goddess of Courage and the remains of a Demon God, but every Link had no interest in females. The royals and leaders in the past normally put if off as just him being young. None could except the truth of the Heroes. They were all gay, well in the practical sense anyway. It was not that they choose or felt a need to be with other men. It was deeper then that. Link was destined to be alone and to forever protect Hyrule from evil. He was expected to be strong, and courageous Over years of trying to find love, he found that women were just too needy. Men on the other hand normally took charge. He didn't have to save them from minor things, like rats, or deal with constant winning about broken nails. He could just relax. Yet he also felt less empty, like he was closer to something that would complete his heart(s).

"But don't disrepair over the forests, Link." Zelda said getting back up. "The Kokiri will all be safe. If you do want to visit like Navi said, then you have full permission. Just be aware that guards will follow you there. We can't have the Hero of Time disappearing on us... Again..."

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay, before you guys rage or anything. Link is and should be bisexual, because he is really only an avatar in the LoZ games (a extension of the player) therefore if the player is straight (or gay/bi/whatever) and wants Link to be straight (or gay/bi/whatever), then he is straight (or gay/bi/whatever). **

**In my story as stated before he will be a uke (the girl in a gay type relationship). Although you can imagine his sexual premise as anything you want, I will try to stay true to the main YAOI theme that I have started, but if enough of you suggest I can bend in ****_some_**** other relationships both Link and Dark can have. But, remember it is a YAOI pairing of Dark and Link story. So no matter how much you want Link or Dark to end up with the most popular female character IT AIN'T GOING TOO HAPPEN.**

**A side from that this chapter also talks about the relationship Hylians have with the Kokiri. Just like how chimps hunt monkeys I decided to let Hylians hunt Kokiri, and that each has evolved differently but still resemble each other. Also it is a way for me at least to understand why the Great Deku tree never let the Kokiri leave the forest, but Link could at anytime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**  
**World of the mask worshipers**

Fear can rock those unfamiliar to the sensation to the core. Like the swirling path of air born leaves, running is their first option. Unknown eyes watch those unfortunate to catch the song of night. Darkness creeps along, with only the silver of the moon being the only guide. But when that light is lost and there is no way out, running has no meaning to the frightened. Barriers form do to this type of fear. All dwell under the radiant sliver light and one culture devoted their lives to protect it. But when the goddesses offered help, they ran in fear.

From the rejection came their wish. None of them survived this damnation They were divided and force to live under the constant gaze of a deranged moon. One day this moon fell from the sky, but legends say a great and powerful evil swept in to their world seven years ago. This great demon wore many faces and his favorite was a ten year old child's. Only on the third day of this vile creature's presence did the moon stop falling. A brave young Skullkid had stood up to the demon in his true form. But, even aided by the mystical Mask of Majora, the forest child failed to destroy the evil. The people of the culture thought the falling moon was a blessing of the four giants that rule their world. Anger set upon them when the moon raise back into the sky faceless. Before it left the demon had returned itself to a child. The people around him both were frightened and overcome with anger. They yelled for an answer to why this devil had come to their world. Yet the being never answered their anger. From then the legend goes off in many directions. Some say the demon just left, others say on the forth day he wept all night turning eventually to a stone statue that still stands in the center of their town. No one knew exactly what happened to him, but a man with many masks appeared shortly after. He claimed to have summoned the beast and one day it will return to cause havoc once more, unless the people of this lost world wore the masks he sold. He claimed the demon feared those unwilling to show it their true face and therefore it's greatest power would be useless it would no longer be able to hide what it was.

A Hylian man with midnight skin and ruby glowing eyes was riding on top of a cow through a dense forest. He was full of fear of every sound that whispered by him. A creature wearing a orange outfit and a white skull like mask ran in font of him. He fell off and the cow ran away, but the orange being didn't see him. He was lost and lonely. These woods were to crowed and full of noise for the man. He decided to follow the masked child, despite missing his mount.

Soon he ran to a deep pit, unable to slow in time, the man fell down into the void. He landed on a soft bed of flowers. He only caught a glimpse of the child run into a wooden cave. He got up, a bit sore from the drop, and followed. Inside the old stump of a cave he found a great door. He carefully opened it and peaked beyond the rotting door. The night was full of sounds, he never heard before. Laughter rung through the air, loud crack of light shoot through the sky. A tic tock then deep bells rang from a large building in the center. Tons of people walked on cobble stone streets. Masks were being sold at every corner .. In fact everyone wore masks, even young ones too small to fit them. The midnight man stepped out into the streets, he walked around wide eye'd in awe of everything. He walked out into a plaza and saw a green and white statue of a adult Hylian man weeping. He recognized it, it was the man who free'd him form his prison. His godly grace immortalized in stone. Every detail was prefect in the man's eyes and he stood in reverence of this beloved image. Then a stone bounce off the statue's sword and landed in front of him. It caused a light scratch to form on the green marble.

"Take that!" A young voice yelled. "Fucking demon ain't scare'n me!"

"Oh, Joey!" A female's voice squealed. "Your so brave!"

"Yeah, I know." The first responded. "I bet when that thing comes back someday, it'll run from just the awesomeness of the great Joey! I bet I could take that wimp on without this mask too!" And a bunch of other young voices agreed.

The black skinned man turned around, to see who disgrace his beloved's image. There was a group of about eight kids, two were like the one he followed here. One had lifted his dog mask and was boasting in front of them. The man felt hurt that someone would be so proud to do such things. He decided to make the child aware that, what he did was wrong. He stepped forward to the group of kids.

"Hi mister." A girl in a cat mask said. "Cool mask! Did you get yours at the special masks shop? Your look's so real!" The other kids turned and agreed.

The odd coloured Hylian was confused, but approached the boy with his mask off. He looked into the boy's eyes and could see the over-confidence brimming his eyes. The man jestered to the statue.

"You saw that?" The boy said. "Pretty cool eh? Mom said that was the statue of a great demon, who cried itself to stone when it killed the great Skullkid. Even though our hero couldn't stop it from ruining the giants' gift, his spirit had seal that bastard to an endless slumber. Everyone in Termina is scared of that cursed statue, but not me."

The man raised an eye-brow and crossed his arms.

"I know I should wear my mask in it's presence but it's not like that demon would return right?" The boy said laughing. "Don't worry mister I'll put my mask back on. I don't really want to get killed by that thing."

"Oh!" A lady screamed. "Guards! That man! He has no mask!"

The midnight man was soon surrounded by ten masked men. People were screaming and calling for their children. It was chaos. The man was confused, he looked for an escape, but then everything flashed white. The last thing he saw was the cobble stone street and the shoes of the people running around.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh no! Dark has landed himself some trouble in Termina! What will happen to him now? (Well I know, but you'll have to keep reading to find out!)**

**Also I thought it be interesting if that Termina wasn't effected by the time split in Hyrule, (ie: was the same in both dimensions. Hence the name of the story.) And that at the end of MM the Happymask Salesman cashed in on Clocktown by convincing Link was a demon that hate's masks and had stopped the moon from falling, which the people thought was a blessing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**  
**His freedom**

Link was on his balcony over looking the paved court yard. He was imagining his great tree standing there again. The ever jade leaves, that never change with the season. The sweet lush fruit that hung heavy on each branch. The light brown bark, who's healthy glow made it seem orange. He could almost smell the flowers that used to blossom by the roots.

His dream was disrupted by the sound of eight guards moving a large statue into the yard. They were arguing about how tough their lives as guards have been. The Hylian on the balcony sighed and wished he had the qualms of the men below. But, he knew the Goddesses would never allow such mercy. He was doomed to live a life of service to the holy beings. To be born at least once as a commoner, with parents, a normal uneventful life was just a dream in his mind. He watch the men complain of long hours, and little real guard work. The Hylian thought about his life and lives. He could complain of centuries of constant work and unfair treatment, but that would be pointless. His problems maybe greater then anyone's in Hyrule, yet he knew it was the price he had to pay for living in the vast, once beautiful, land.  
The guards left the paved court-yard. Link stretched and yawned, then returned to the bed chamber. He looked around the gold and white walls. He remembered the excitement he felt about the lavish room first he entered. That was false happiness though, the tree he still loved was gone and thus the room fill no holes he had in his heart. If only he didn't feel so out of place in this world, if only he was the bad guy for once... Termina... That word, he remembered it. He traveled once to a fabled land called that. He felt drawn to it, regardless to the events that led him there during the end of his last adventure. Stopping a moon from crushing the place was also, not the reason. Grant that saving that world had become his duty, but he never felt saving Termina as his job though.

There every thing was backwards and twisted compared to Hyrule. The people were not as organized or united with other races. They were more advanced in weapons, creating something called gunpowder, they made boxes that capture scenes with a click of a button, and there was a public treasury. Link had read some of the temple's ruins and found at one time they worshiped a single god. But, the people soon started to worship four giants and made the previous god into a devil. They believed the god had tricked them and all who resemble that hated being was also treated with harsh glares.

This made Link smile a little inside, since it reminded him of the time before he was mortal. His name then was Fierce Deity, but most just called him Onigami. In the before times, Fierce Deity was called the Goddess of Destruction by mortals. When Din, Nayru, and Farore created Hyrule, he had created Termina to be the opposite He created the means for conflict between his sisters' world and his crafted lands. That had angered the three Goddesses, as their brother wanted to both copy their work and created deviants of law that leaked into their world. But, they couldn't remove their brother's creations, only could they seal them off from ever being aware of Hyrule and Hyrule from Termina.

Late that night when all in the castle fell asleep, Link decided to sneak out. There were a few guards walking the halls, but they were tired and easily distracted. He finally made it to the outer gates of the castle walls. Avoiding more guards he made his way to the town.  
The plaza was quiet, even the dogs were finally caged. Link took a deep breath of freedom is the silvery moonlight. The fountain's water trickled as he walked over to the old abandoned Happy Mask shop, where he used to work as a child for the Happy Mask Salesman. Although he knew he was too old for masks and Hyrule had lost interest in them, he tried to find at least one before going off to Termina. He broke through the rotting boards covering the door and entered.

The old shop was full of dust and some Wallantulas seemed to have been there. Link walked to the dust covered desk. The sign telling the rules of borrowing from when his old boss was still there. He remembered running around Hyrule to sell the masks, just to get better masks for his own collection. Though he left them at the shop, since Mido was always stealing his things.

He remembered one time just before he left the forest to live in the castle, Mido tried to steal his cow Bella from his house. Link was almost in tears laughing at the boy, as he tried to get her down from the balcony Malon had got her up in the first place with a ramp and only Link was strong enough to carry the poor cow. After that Link desided that he might as well move, he was an adult by then and he knew that it was time to find a more privet home. He also let Bella free in the field as well as Epona. Both animals remembered him well and would always come when called.

As Link went through the old boxes, a small Wallantula crawled up beside him. The monsters of Hyrule were no longer evil without Ganondorf's presence, so Link didn't pay much attention. Anyway the spider looked fairly young and harmless. It sat and watched him as he move through the old boxes.

"You looking for something mister?" The spider asked. Link turned to it surprised but nodded. "This old shop was almost cleaned out when the Sales guy left. Me and my sisters have looked through every box. We only found one old mask. Is that what your looking for?" Link nodded again. "Wait here." The spider crawled away. After a bit a Skullantula climbed down from the ceiling. It had Link's old Truth mask on it's head.

"You looking for this thing?" The giant spider looked up at him. "Creepy eh? A one-eyed Skullantula, here take it. It's too freaky for me, I keep thinking the rocks are talking to me..." It gave him the one-eyed mask. Then it climbed away.

With the mask in hand, Link quickly made his way to the field Without his ocarina, he use a piece of grass to call Epona. He also played Bella's melody but the old cow never showed up. Thinking she fell into a hole or returned to the ranch, Link rode off towards the woods and to Termina.

* * *

**AN:**

**Surprise! Link was never really a 100% good guy, he was the original deity of Termina and a "sister goddess" of the Three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. (This just comes from the Tetra-force theory I read once.) Now before you question why Link is created both created from Oni and Farore, just remember many gods in real religions have inter bred before. I thought it would be interesting that the Golden Goddesses became angry with Oni for creating a twisted copy of Hyrule and as punishment sealed him in one of his mortal sons he created with Farore. But, their intention for their brother was he live one lifetime as a mortal to understand what life was, then Zelda (Hylia at the time) fell in love with him and made a wish that he remain mortal with her. Thus Hylia being a mortal goddess that would be reborn forever, Oni has to be reborn as a mortal forever. (Although his immortal powers are sealed in a mask on the Termainain moon.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**  
**Animal**

Many say his tower was built for his dead lover. They say it has sixty floors if you count the two roof top gardens. It stretches beyond the clouds, straight to the heavens' belly. There are four laboratories where ungodly experiments where done, ten residential floors for thousands, four shrines and temple levels, eight factory floors for weapons and goods, two transport stations to get to the tower, twenty beautiful court yard gardens scattered throughout the tower, one well, and finally ten sewer levels below that. At one point in time the people of the tower used to talk to those that dwelt on the ground beyond the gates.

They celebrated with them, traded, and got along very well with the land walkers, so they called their neighbors below. But, those living on the tower never stayed on the ground for long. They would return eventually to their sky high kingdom. No one knew why this rule was so religiously followed by the people of the tower, but even love could not persuade them to stay.

Another rule they also seemed to instate was no land walker was allowed to travel to the tower itself. These mysterious peoples odd ways soon became questioned by their friends on the ground. Distrust started to rise, accusations, and fear rose within those on the ground. Yet, even then those from the tower remain to denied access to them. Tensions over this matter became so strong a war almost started.

But then, the people of the tower vanished without a trace. The land dwellers climbed the tower, to fined nothing but, old rusty equipment and none could be salvaged or fixed in the factories. The labs were full of cobwebs, the gardens were overgrown and crumbling. The holy shrines and the temple were falling to ruin. Finally the residential sections were deserted as if everyone just disappeared in the middle of their daily activities. The whole place looked as if it was abandoned for hundreds of unrelenting years of rot. Yet, on the very top floor those who dared to climb as far found a clue to what had happened to the people of the tower.

A broken stained glass monument stood at the edge of the roof's highest most garden. A message was written in the blood of two young boys, who laid dead hand in hand at the alter's base;

_If a Shadow should die, no one will care. _  
_We all fade one day, all Shadows are destined to die._  
_If we are the Shadows, then there is no hope for us._  
_Maybe we should just hide, and wait for the end..._

The midnight creature woke up with a start on a cold stone floor. He was caged in a small cell. The smell of a mildew hung heavily within the air. The iron bars were rusty as well. A group of three men all wearing masks stood guard over the cage. They were laughing and talking as they stood unaware the being had woke up. The smell of the familiar water caused mold, remind the creature of his old lake home and that he hadn't drank anything in awhile. A guard had a pail beside him that was catching water from the ceiling of the wooden roof. In fact there were three others around the other side of the bars catching water.

Still a bit dazed the dark creature crawled towards the pail and reached out to it.

"Hyiiahhh! Kirp!" A guard yelled when he saw the claw hand reach out to the bucket. "Watch out it's awake!"

"Giants!" The man jumped kicking the pail and spilling the water everywhere. The creature sighed and withdrew his arm sadly. "Heh, heh, thought you'd get me huh, demon? But I saw right through ya!" He pick the bucket back up and the being watched him with it's pupil-less ruby eyes. "Huh, odd pair of eyes you go there. Ya kind of remind me of that old livin' shadow people tale my aunt used to blab on about."

Suddenly the heavy steps sounded down the hall. A short man with purple hair was escorted by two other guards. The man wore orange and yellow, a popular colour here probably. He pulled his duckbill mask down and looked at the creature straight in the eye. Suddenly shy by all the attention to his glowing eyes, the being tried to look away.

"Well, well..." The man chuckled. "Not the real Onigami that terrorized our lands so many years ago, but it dose look just the same..."

"What is it then sir?" A cat masked guard asked.

"What is it in deed..." The man thought as he got close enough to be face to face with the being. "Tell us... What are you?"

The creature looked into the mans eyes with confusion. He never really thought about who or what it was before. The world had consumed his mind, and he devoted to knowing everything but himself. He once believed he was the god of all that existed before him, though that was proven untrue when he was set free. The creature then tried to talk, but no intangible sound was made.

"Ah, ha..." The man stood back replacing his mask. "Nothing more then an animal that wandered into town..." He turned to the guards. "Boys, this thing is but a undocumented creature that has just found himself lost. I believe it might be closely related to Swamp Monkeys in the Deku Swamp. Must have divided from his troop passing through the field last night. Since we never saw something like this before, it must migrate as well as be very nocturnal... Never have I seen such black skin on a creature... Well might as well throw him into the zoo with the rest of the animals and take it from there."

"Yes sir!" The guards said as the man left.

"I'll be..." The guard by the cage laughed. "Yer might be that shadow person my dear old aunt use to blab on about! To bad your nothing, but a lost animal who found himself lost in town!"

A guard with a wolf mask walked up to the cage carrying a iron collar. He carefully opened the cage door obviously trying to keep the being from escaping the cage. He closed the door and approached the creature cautiously.

"Okay big fella..." The guard said calmly. "I'm just going to put this on ya and we'll go for a little walk!" He quickly clasped the collar on. It was a little too tight and the being pulled at it well gagging a bit. "Hold on there..." The guard loosened it some. "There you are, now lets go for a walk." He tugged on the chain, but the being just sat looking up at him on the ground.

"Heh heh..." The other guard laughed. "It seems he doesn't understand what you mean. Maybe you should carry him? You know like how we move the monkeys? The old mayor said he might be related to them."

"Are you crazy?" The wolf masked guard turned to the other. "He's the size of a teenager! He must weigh just as much! I don't think my back could take that!"

"Look, I don't think he knows what we are doing, Mic." The guard replied "Besides your acting like he's a Goron! It would hurt you to pick up a creature his size."

"Fine." The guard sighed. He got closer to the being. "Okay, buddy up we go!" He bent down and lifted him up. Startled the creature gripped tightly and warped his legs around the guard's waist. "Huh, your right. He's lighter then I thought. Come on, lets go down to your new home..." The guard carried the creature out of the cage and was followed by the others.

They soon arrived at a newly fenced off area just on the outskirts of the city. It appeared that Clocktown was planning to expand even more into Termina's field. The guards took the being down to an empty cage that only had a tire swing, a small pond, and was made to look like a cave inside. There was a pile of hay in the very back corner of the cage almost hidden from direct public view. Though there was a window on the other side looking into a building that connected the cages. It was probably so spectators at the zoo could still see whatever animal was put in the cages even if it were sleeping or it was too cold out. The guard opened the iron barred door and walked in closing the door behind them. The guard carrying the creature bent down and placed him on the dirt floor.

"Well here you go." The guard said standing back up. "A brand new home for a brand new attraction to the Clocktown city zoo. Aren't you lucky they even put a tire swing in for you to play with!" He pushed the swing a little to emphasize his meaning. The creature watched it with some curiosity of the object.

"Hey!" Something called from the next cage over. "Mind telling me who's the new neighbor?" It was a bluish white man with gills and other fish like qualities. He didn't wear much then a fish bone belt.

"Oh, Kirki!" The guard had left the being's new cage and locked it. "I didn't know you were in today."

"Yeah I'm here." The fish man sighed. "You can't really have a proper zoo without every common animal in Termina now can you? Unless your human or Hylian it seems... Anyway educating tourists about Zoras and my culture is lot easier in here then having them bothering our tide pools and scaring the tadpoles. So mind tellin' me about that midnight skinned Hylian over there? Are you guys finally putting in a Hylian exhibit, or at least a rare Hylian one? Never seen that dark of colour on them."

"No, we actually don't know what he is." The guard sighed. "He can't talk, nor dose he seem to know or understand modern Hylian. We just found him wandering around town, hissing at a group of children. We think he might be a shadow person like in the old stories, but we'er not sure yet."

"Shadow person..." The Zora thought. "Like the ones said to steal children away to cut off their souls?" The guard nodded. "I hope he isn't one, but good thing you caught him. Dose he have a name?"

"Not yet." The guard sighed. "We don't even know why a creature with such dark skin would be wandering around outside in the daylight. The mayor had said it must be camo for an animal more active a night."

"Hmm... Dark skin..." The Zora thought aloud. "Why don't we just call him Dark? You said his black skin is dark and shadows if they could be solid would have darker skin tones."

"Well it's better then calling it animal." The guard looked over to the being, who was looking around the cage. "Hey!" The being looked at the guard. "Your going to be called Dark now." The creature cocked it's head to one side a little confused. Then returned to looking around the cage. "At least he responds... Well, Kirki I'll be off. Come by the Chu-chu food & drink stand sometime well your out. We just got some new fish on the menu you'd might like." The guard said before leaving.

* * *

**AN:**

**Poor Dark, trapped in a Zoo. T-T, but don't worry friends his next little chapter is going to be, how you say more "interesting". (And no I am not talking about a sex scene, he and Link haven't even met yet!) Good thing I made the poor dear too innocent of mind to really understand what is happening though!**

**On a side note; Kirki is a Zora from the Great Bay Beach, he is apart of an agreement the Zoras made with Clocktown to keep tourists on the main beach and kept away from the Zoras' eggs. Although, he is upset that their is no Hylians or humans on exhibit at the zoo, which makes him wounder how the people of Clocktown view his race. Oh, and there is a Goron in the zoo too, but I'm save'n him for Link's zoo chapter (he dose go visit the zoo).**

**P.S. The dead lover's tower story is based off of "Lost in Shadow" a game where you use only the shadows to climb a tower to find your physical body. I highly suggest you guys play it if you like mind-f*cking games, because it is a 2D game mostly with a 3D environment. I thought it would be nice to include a little of "Lost in Shadow", because my story is about two people (who are practically the same person) trying to reconnect with each other, no matter how random it seems. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**  
**The chase**

The thunder of the blackened sky resounded as the rain drenched the softening ground. The sound of a horses hooves pounded away at the wet earth. Leaves crackled in the wind as it whipped around a lone rider. He wore purple and gold, as well as a mask of truths. He carried no weapons or even a shield. In the distance was nothing, but shadowed woods and behind him the sound of more hooves chased after the rider. He begged his mount to run faster to get away, as the men yelled at him from their own steeds.

"Young Prince!" The men cried. "Master Link! Our hero! Please return to the castle! This place isn't safe for royalty!"

The young man made a sharp turn on the path, the slippery ground cause his horse to skid almost falling over. He made a jump over an old razor wire fence towards a wasteland full of old junk. He galloped well making random turns to lose his pursuers. The men behind him had to slow, well he masterfully navigated the junk filled land. Their horses would catch on scrap and sometimes fall to the ground. The Hylian looked back with a smirk at the foolish men, he was finally going to be free. Soon he reach the wall.

"Those of Hylia beware." Said the old spray paint on the side. "Beyond this point lies hate, deceit, and hell. Turn back before your damned."

The Hylian charged his mare straight towards the old crumbling wall and jumped over it. His pursuers stopped in shock, as he sailed across.

"Master Link! No!" They gasped. "He's going to die! He's damned! We must tell Princess Zelda!"

On the other side of the wall, the young man slowed his horse. The mare was snorting trying to catch her breath. The two then walked down an abandoned road at a more steady pace. In the distance snow capped mountains appeared along with another forest. The Hylian sighed and pulled down his white mask.

* * *

**AN:**

**RUN Link! F*ck Zelda! She can play her own games! It's time for a Legend of Link saga now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
Monster

Everyone in life has a place and role to fulfill. Without them to be present at a certain time, a feeling of emptiness will fill that absent space. As though the universe has shifted to adjust to this void. Still a feeling of incompleteness will linger throughout time. Even though many in this world believe they do not belong. That is the emptiness that a missing person had created. If one thing is out of balance for one life, then they wish not to exist as well. Not that they are suicidal, just being incomplete in their present life can make their world unpleasant to face. Sometimes this results people being stuck in their current routines and unable to change at the present moment, because that is where they are comfortable. The unknown is what some call it, when they fear to take risks and be different. Everyone fears such behavior, since such acts can cause many stuck in their routines to be forcibly changed. But, these risk takers and those that wish to change, help everyone by being present. Even if the rest of the world wishes they would also disappear.

It has already been two months since the demon was brought to his cage. The Zookeepers, with the help of a Zora named Kirki had began to call him Dark to get his attention. He had realized that when they say that word, they were calling to him. From his cave-like cage he saw that many of the people that walked around would call to small children or to someone else with different words like: Jerry, Michel, Mary, Alexandra, Herbert and others. When these people called out another would answer, but only one. He would watch from the bars as groups of these would stare back and chatter to each other about him.

"Oh my, what a interesting creature." A lady with a sun hat said. "I wonder what it is?"

"I don't know dear"A fat man responded to the sun hat lady. "His plate just says Dark on it and unknown for the species."

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy said out loud. "Can you take a Pictograph of me near it's cage?!" He ran under the iron bar dividing the cage from the path and stood right by the name plate.

"Now Aidren don't get too close." The fat man said. Although the kid was almost pressed up against the brick base. "It is a wild animal after all."

The creature dubbed Dark got closer to the bars to see the young boy better. He bearly reach the top of the cage's base. The boy had light blond hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt.

"Aidren try to get it into the light." The lady said. "He's so dark the shadows are hiding him from view."

"I guess the name fits." The fat man chuckled.

"Okay mommy!" The young boy ran to the right closer to the sun. But, he miss stepped while running twisting his right ankle. "Ah!"

"Aidren!" The two yelled. "Let go of him you beast!"

Dark had caught the boy's right arm as he tripped, keeping the child from falling into the drainage ditch that brought clean water into his cage. The sides of it were crudely cut and sharp looking. The being just reacted on impulse to save the kid from more injury. Well holding the kid's arm a old famillar feeling shot through him. The cries of the child's pain struck him and he suddenly wanted to crush the child's arm. He wanted to hear the cracking of bones, the gush of a failing heart ripped from the chest, more desperate screams of... Prey. His heart beat faster, his gut felt emptier and his mind was quickly turning murderous. The temple deep in a lake, his old home did this to him.

Before he left, the temple fed him graciously As creatures got sick or couldn't continue on, they were brought into his chamber to wander endlessly until they died. For awhile he would simply watch them die and rot away, thinking it was just his mind entertaining him. But, overtime he began to investigate the corpses then eating them. Though he never felt the need to eat or sleep throughout his entire life before hand, but devouring these animals became an addictive habit. Soon he began to attack the still living, more for fun, then he found more amusement in devouring them well they still lived. He took great entertainment from the faces of horrified meals. Even if these treats came by once every eon in his mind, they were the most wondrous gifts the gods ever gave.

Thats when it hit him, the man, this world, these strange lazy creatures. It was a gift by a godly force, it must be. Why else would this young creature hurt itself, why would so many have so much flesh? He never left the temple, he must have died himself. That man was a god, his god and this was to be his heaven... And he intended to indulge in these gifts.

"No, stop!" The boy cried as he was lifted when Dark stood up. His ruby eyes glowed brighter with hunger. "N-no let go! AAAAAHHHH!" With a tearing and snapping sound, Dark pulled the arm hard into his cage. The skin broke open, muscle ripped apart as blood poured in huge amounts everywhere and finally the ligaments holding the arm to the socket snapped. "HHHEEELLLPPP!" The boy screamed as Dark grabbed hold of his sprained ankle and again lifted and tore off the limb. Soon the loss of blood was too much and the boy went limp, letting Dark to easily force it through the bars, by snapping the neck. He then began to rip open the body and devour the failed heart.

Well this happened the zoo was nuts. People screaming for help, cried, and fainted. The keepers had poles, and chains. But, most just stared in horror as Dark enjoyed his victim He was unaware of what was happening around him as he dug into the torso of the dead child. Smiling in delight as he snapped the ribs one by one and chewing on bloody bits of flesh attached. But something was off he thought, and he dragged the unrecognizable body into the water to eat more. The keepers nor the guards couldn't do anything to stop him. As time passed around evening Dark had stripped every bit f flesh off the body. Happy, he dragged the white bones over to where he made a nest of the hay. He laid down and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Well my poll didn't go as planned, so I'm just gonna stick with reviews to improve the story. So this means Between Dimensions maybe be revamped after a month or two after it is completely up and re-uploaded I have become aware I have some minor grammar errors and other mistakes that I need to address. But, for now just enjoy the story that I have right now.**

**(Sorry to the reviewer who wanted a Dark licking things, my mind is blocking on how it will fit into the main story at this point. But anyone else wanting a mini-story from me about that can PM me and I could have it as a small side story. [Hey a fanfic inside a fanfic! Has you mind exploded yet?]).**

**Anyways this chapter Dark gets into big trouble, though he doesn't know it yet. I wondered if he was always trapped in the Water Temple before in OoT, and if so did he eat (and what he ate) or he doesn't need to eat? Yes the chapter is gory, but I wouldn't have rated the story M if it didn't have at least a little gore. (Or sex... _)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**  
**A villain's return**

The sun started to rise onto the small Termainan field The town in the center looked somehow larger then last Link had visited. Epona whinnied as she came to a halt. Link got off her and approached the huge arch way.

"Halt!" The guard at the gate stopped him. "State your name and order of business!"

Link stared at the man through his one eyed mask. This was one thing he hated as being a mute, questions. Instead he jestered to the city's walls, hoping the guard would understand.

"Sir, we need to know who you are." The guard asked again. "If you are unable to speak, please show some identification."

Link sighed, doubting he had anything to show the guard since he left so quickly. He looked through the pouch on his side for anything he could use.

"Earl!" Another guard came running from the city. "That thing we caught, it  
s, it's..!"

"Calm down Herrick." The other said to his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"The Zoo, so horrible!" The man was still scared. "Everyone is in disarray That creature it killed a little boy. The guard master wants us to lock the gates until this is solved, let this poor bastard in at least though. The sun is setting." He ran back into the city.

"It seems to be your lucky day." The guard said as he led Epona into the city gates. "We'll just take your pictograph instead." He stopped the horse beside a well lit wall. He went behind a box on three angled poles. "And don't worry we'll give it you after your visit. You can't leave Clocktown without some prof you were here." Link looked over to the device as the flash went off. "Welcome to Clocktown!" The guard said as he pressed a button on the wall and thick rusted iron bars slammed closed behind Link as he walked Epona into the city.

* * *

**AN:**

**A Custom Chapter was going to be made here for Link, but everybody suddenly got very "****_Rapey"_**** and I don't mind, but I thought it over and since Link is the "Female/uke" counterpart in this story and fought through both OoT & MM at this point, I doubt it would make sense that he wouldn't be able to fight off a Rapist and get away. (Rape makes a good story but, not when committed against a strong person... That is a near impossibility of happening.)**

**But, regardless Link will meet someone in future chapters that may or may not satisfy the sexual lust many of you being wanting. (Per, poll results and PMs...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**  
**The Fearful**

Destiny is a fickle thing, that is not easy to predict. No one knows why records are kept of the faithed few, destined for greatness. Time will eventually erase everything. Kings, queens, gods, villains and even heroes fade into the past. Yet one defies all the aspects of time itself. He is the one who asked why the flow works as it dose and had broke the laws of time to his will. His transcendent fate has left him with much regret. He was between the sane and insane forces of reality. But was this reality? Or a dream that had turned to a nightmare? He didn't have the answer, even with his life of eternity.

Dark awoke to see three guards standing before him. He smiled, happy to see those who gave him a home. He got up and tried to walk up closer to them, but was jerked back by something around his neck. He reached up to it, but his hands were also yanked back down. He looked down and saw the cuffs and chains that tied him down to the floor. The he realized he was no longer in the cage they took him before, but a room inside with a door with bars on the window.

"He's awake!" The guards jumped back from the confused creature. "Blasted beast stay back!" The huddled at one side of the room.

Dark stared at them in pure confusion at their behavior. He understood they were yelling at him, but why call him a beast? They were so friendly before, now they are shaking in the corner He tried again to approach them, but again he was yanked back. This made him upset a little and he struggled harder against the chains as he whined in annoyance.

"Oh, our little friend is up." The duck masked man had walked in. Dark gave him a pleading look and struggled again. "You don't really like those chains do you?" He laughed. "Do you know why you are in these chains? Oh, what am I saying of course you don't, your just a wild beast! Isn't that right?" Dark didn't know what was happening. One moment he's having a comfy sleep in some yellow hay, the next he's in a stone room chained to the floor. "You know there is an old story about a Demon Prince in these parts. He built the land that the Holy Giants now protect. He apparently created a huge tower to please his lover and strange people to dwell on this tower as their servants. They became to be known in our lore as the Shadowed Race. They were nasty and only were concerned with their goals. Then when Termina's people rose up against the Demon and his servants... They all suddenly disappeared... Poof! Gone."

Dark looked at the duck masked man. He thought of a story he once told himself to stay entertained well he was locked in that room. He dreamed of meeting a prince one day, one who was kind as well as strong. Then maybe one day he could serve as a knight for him too. But, what the man in front of him was saying that his dreamed up story was apart of their lore?

"Now, tell me who sent you?" The weird man asked him. Dark stared at him, unsure of what he wanted him to do. "Staying silent?" The man tsked. "Don't worry we'll help."

Suddenly Dark felt a sharp sting on his back that burned like fire. Just then he heard the crack, before another sharp sting hit him. He grunted and breathed in hard, trying to speak out as the man wished, but he could not. Every time he tried, only a hissy screech would leave his lungs. The pain forced salty tears to well-up and drip down his face, then hit the cold stone floor. He didn't like the fiery stings dripping down his back. The pain eventually go to him and he collapsed to the stone floor.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh Gods I'm finally back! Sorry, moving was a b*tch of an effort. Mother reluctantly (still is keeping most) of my i.d. papers and cards, Father swearing that I can't live on my own. It was a pain in the ass to deal with them, Gods... But, I guess if your going to act like your three (my parents I mean...) you probably don't want your mother (yes, I was more mom then daughter to them...) to pack up and leave suddenly either... **

**But, I got my net up and a few chapters have been finished. To tell the truth I was kind of distracted... I was reading Yaoi manga and watching Yaoi Ovas... All for the sake of research I swear!**

**Anyway Kittens, I am so glad to be back. But, you'll kind of notice that Dark's chapters are going to be... Well, a little darker then normal. I promise that this story has a... "Happy ending" for Link and Dark, not certain for... Oopsy getting too excited their, I am not going to reveal just yet! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**  
**Roger the Waiter**

Link had arrived two days after the Carnival of Time, just as he planned. He hated big events such as that festival, because he knew if anything went wrong, it was he who had to fix it. He just thought if the moon had started to crash again, he'd at least get some alone time away from any hassle of people or monsters. But, thankfully the moon remained in the sky faceless for now.

The young Hylian adult stretched and cracked his back. Clocktown was known, by at least most of Termina, to be a tourist oriented city. He knew that he could easily get lost here, unlike in Castletown when guards constantly regulate the flow of the crowd throughout the city. If he wished to disappear here, he could always slip into the Milk Bar during a busy night or some other random shop. But, it was unlikely he had to do that anyways, Zelda's men would never cross into Termina.

Thinking about the old Bar, Link decided he could use a good glass of Chateau Romai. He walked with Epona to the east end of the plaza to a newly built in-city stable. With many of the tourists gone at this time, there were a few vacancies in the stable.

"Thats a fine young mare you have." The old man running the stable said to him. "Beautiful, healthy, and strong. She's just like her owner!" Link blushed under his mask, he could tell the man was just flattering the customer, though he might be a bit gender confused. "Well, since she's one fine lady, I'll give you a special deal. You can leave your mare here at the stable for as long as your here in Clocktown. You only need to pay fifty rupees, when you come to take her back."

Link glanced quickly at the sign the man was trying to keep out of view. It said that all animals were allowed to stay at the stable for free with basic care. Blankets and other extra comforts cost ten rupees and will be collected at end of stay by city officals at the gates. He looked back at the old rip off and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to be played by a tourist con.

"Whats, wrong dear?" The man asked. Link jestered to the sign behind him. "Ah, aren't we smart?" The man groaned. "Fine, she can stay for free..."

Link, then took Epona into one of the vacant stalls. He then left, as the man grumbled about a bimbo being to smart for her own good. He just shook his head, finding it funny how a simple change of outfit could confuse so many of his true gender. A naughty idea then brushed across his mind. Since this was his vacation from being nice all the time, he might as well milk this for all it's worth. He couldn't tell, but maybe being a little naughty couldn't be too bad and anyway he might even get something out of it.

He continued to the East Square of Clocktown. This was the area most of the bars, inns, and tourist information/attractions were held in the city. He noticed that, what was the Milk Bar when he was ten, was now called the Dairy Day Inn. It was repainted and had been built on. Link just shrugged thinking the owner of the Milk Bar was just bought out, since he only had one sad drunk at the bar at any give time. He entered the tavern/inn and took a seat at the polished blue counter. The inside had been painted royal blue and had pine paneling. The liquor counter echoed the room's colours.

There was definitely more people in, then before. Link could see about fifteen, to fourteen people around some of the tables. Five were playing a game on a large table that made large marble rocks collide together. He watched them from the counter half interested and doubting it would ever catch on in any bar.

"That' s called Pool." The waiter behind the counter startled him. He was also a young Hylian and had his cow mask lifted up. He had black short hair and green eyes, fairly handsome for a waiter. "It's a new game my Uncle made for the tavern. He said it was like a indoor game of croquet or something, and he wanted to call it a Billiards game. He used to go on how the tourists kept interrupting his croquet and walking all over the lawns during the games. So he built that table... But, listen to me go on. My name's Roger." The waiter smiled.

Under his mask Link smiled back, though Roger would never see it. Link attempted to give him his name, but as he knew, no words would leave his throat He cursed his sisters silently in his mind, a unfair joke they played as apart of his banishment. He knew one day he'll regain his voice, but for now he'd have to continue to bare silence.

Nodding to Roger, Link tried the best way he knew to communicate. He use his hands to create simple signs to the waiter. He linked his fingers together to look like the link in a metal chain. The he patted his chest, hoping the waiter understood.

"I-am-Chain?" Roger said a little confused, Link shook his head and did it again. "I-am-chain-link... I am Link!" He finally got it. "That's a wonderful name, but why did... Oh, well then Link may I get you a drink? How bout some Chateau Romai?" Under his mask blushing Link nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Ooh, Link found a new friend! Or is he something more? You'll have to wait till the next Link chapter to find out!**

**Also, since I let you guys blowing into the wind last time, I thought I might as well give you an extra chapter for this week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**  
**Darkness is...**

Flowers bloom and flourish during the spring winds in beautiful arrays. Then they die. Some are picked from the wild and are doomed to wilt as a center piece at some lover's home, or left to rot at the base of a grave. Where as others are trimmed, trained, and planted until the gardener is satisfied with them. But, the most lucky of them all are the ones left in the wild to grow without restriction, judgement, or meaning other then to live. The wild ones are what continue on, as they die they create seeds. These seeds in turn flow on the wind, travel with an animal, or get to swim through creeks. The wild ones are the true free of the rest that must endure civil boundaries.

Dark sat in the corner of what was "home". He'd wince from the stinging of his back every time he tried to let it rest on the cold stone wall. He didn't like this. Those he thought were his friends, beat and yelled at him. He wondered if this is what civil people do to others every time. Throw him in a small room, rant about things he couldn't understand, hurt him, and for what? To see him leak salt water on the floor because he couldn't stand the pain? No, the loneliness of the Water Temple was better then the agony of freedom. This was not his heaven, he should have never left that swallowed existence of murky water. That demon was the cause of this pain...

The heavy wooden door opened with a creak and Dark's red eyes slightly glanced up from his arms.

"What a disgusting demon." A man stood before him, raccoon mask lifted. He had amber eyes, brown hair, and a lean build. "A beast without reason... Yet..." The man came close and lifted Dark's head to look at him. "...A beautiful innocence dances within it's gaze..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
**Good morning**

The sun's rays beamed threw the window onto Link's face. His head pounded, he felt sick to his stomach, and the light just increased his discomfort. He groaned holding his head and sitting up in the cotton fitted bed. As his vision became more clear, he heard the sound of a shower. Looking around, he saw he was in a hotel room. His mask was on the floor by the bed, his purple tunic was slung against a chair in the corner. His hat was over the mirror, and rupees were scattered on the floor. The young Hylian tried to remember what happen last night.

"Good morning." A vaguely familiar voice snapped Link out of his thoughts. He looked up to see an other young Hylian man with black short hair and green eyes. He was dressed in waiter's attire. "Your head hurting?"

Link blinked and slowly nodded his head as a blush spread across his face. He had a feeling he did something. He was embarrassed at the thought, but he wasn't sure what really happened other then having a huge hangover. The Hylian tried not to directly look at the waiter.

"Last night was a blast!" The waiter laughed. "I didn't know you could drink that much milk! Wow, you really put those tourists in their place. Drank each one of them under the table. You'd think you were just a human with pointed ears the way you put them down. But, anyway I thought you were very cute buzzed out of your mind." Link half-assed smiled, still very embarrassed. "Well, after the party I was a bit worried that you were too drunk to go home. So, I brought you to my room for the night. You were already passed out by the time we got up the stairs. So I laid you down in the bed. Your tunic was covered in vomit so I washed it. You can keep the boxers too, but I have to go back to work now." Then the waiter left grabbing his cow mask off the door handle.

Link looked under the sheet and sure enough he was wearing a pair of blue boxers with bunnies on them. He sighed in both relief, and a little disappointment. What happened last night?

* * *

**AN:**

**Heh, heh... Think what you will kittens...**

**Oh, I might put out chapter's bi-weekly, unless writer's block or life stops me, the I'll try to get them out as soon as possible! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
**The New Evening's Light**

Sadness, it exists in the hearts of even the happiest of lives. It is because deep down, we all realize it. We are born into the world alone and helpless. Then when death decides that you are no longer needed, you die alone and helpless to it. This type of sadness is very selfish, but is the core of all our fear. To die alone, not knowing what happens after. Some believe in the pearly golden gates will greet you, as well as those who died before you. Well, others tell you they will see you in the fiery depths of hell. The thing is, we don't know what happens truly after we take our last breaths. It's not as if we can pass away and tell everyone what it's like, because we are dead. Therefor we disappear from the world, leaving other's to wonder. We are helpless to it, to the nature of the world. Eternal life is reserved only to Godly beings...

These creatures tormented Dark. They danced in their human skins, talked in the voice of demons. They used him for nothing, but selfish reasons. He could do nothing, but blankly stare at the stone walls trying to forget. His head pounded from time to time, intensely. His dreams were full of pain, someone was speaking to him. Who was it? It was a faint voice, warped by striking pain.  
"...Shadow... Shadow..." Dark figures swim in his mind. Golden eyes stare at him, their cold hands grabbing at his form. "...Destroy... Death..." Who was speaking to him? "...Kill... Kill... KILL..." What were those words? His heart started to race as he tried to focus on the gold eyes. His head pounded more. What kind of dream was this?  
Deep red glowing eyes then opened with a sharp jagged toothy smile. The teeth gleamed like sliver with their sharp points. "...Heh hehe hahaha!"  
He awoke suddenly covered in what he thought was sweat at first. As he calmed down and looked around his breathing halted. The crimson liquid, ran small rivers through the cobble stone floor out of the room and into the dark hall. The expose wires snapped and would flicker light into the madness.

* * *

**AN**

**Ok, kittens you asked and I updated, but I'm have writer's block right now because I'm close to the climax for the story. So, please be aware I'm not updating for awhile as I'm trying to give you the best quality that my imagination can give. Be patient for me, I refuse to produce shotty work!**


	18. Stupid!

**Ahh... I'm the biggest idiot in the world... The chapter, rather the original story I keep on my computer was deleted and I forgot to put in my backup USB... Sorry guys, this is going to have to wait until I get my SX, I'm not going to risk it on my old one anymore. Really sorry guys...**


End file.
